


Mokushiroku.

by AspenAnarchist



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Apocalypse, Character Death, College, Multi, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenAnarchist/pseuds/AspenAnarchist
Summary: Eren finally grasped the concept of happiness,And he've lost it the same day.





	Mokushiroku.

Eren Jaeger frowned as the cold harshly kissed his tanned skin, embraced him even as he walk down the concrete road. The buildings before him are massive, engulfing everything as far as his eyes can see. Most of them are stores, all containing heavily priced products the male surely couldn't afford.  
Brushing that fact, the green eyed youth walked towards a particular store.  
He walked towards the infrastructure, his eyes focused on the 'open' signage tapered on one of the glass doors.  
As he neared, Eren couldn't help but notice the surveillance camera above the said door, its metallic black color completely alienating it from the sorrounding pastel color of the walls.  
His breath hitched once he saw the blinking red light indicating that the piece of technology is on.  
Someone could be watching him.  
Could be.  
As he opened the door, Eren let out a shriek as he heard the supposed to be 'welcoming' sound of windchimes- a sound he used to love but is now highly unwanted.

Sound is highly unwanted nowadays.

He immediately ran towards the nearby shelves of books, his tall form miraculously hidden by the mahogany furniture. The male waited, every fiber of him is completely alert and sensitive to any sound. He knew he possibly fucked up. He isn't going to take any risks.  
Eren slowly seated himself on the newspaper and dust littered floor, his breathing coming out in ragged, terribly silenced spurs.  
He is constantly looking around, completely paranoid to every sound.  
When Eren noticed the magazines at the shelf in front of him, he couldn't help but stare at the 'October edition' emblazoned on the covers.  
Somehow, he felt his anxiety and gnawing panic fade away at the sight of familiarity.  
'HIGH LIVING.  
He never read the said magazine until now, all he could feel is fond familiarity though. Eren skimmed through the glossy pages of the publication enthusiastically. He used to hate it, thinking that all it does is show people things that are highly unattainable by those that are normal- Rolex watches, signature items, financial stability.

Funny how things could change through the span of 2 days. 

After a flurry of pages being turned, actors and actresses' faces on each one, Eren abruptly stopped and stared at the generic looking ad that covers an entire page of the magazine.  
A raffle, he thought once he saw the familiar gray scratching pad on the middle of the page.  
He gently placed the magazine on the floor and scratched it lightly. He was getting really excited.  
Eren didn't bother to be silent and furiously scratched the gray pad with his dirtied fingernails.  
The green eyed youth is so absorbed with what he's doing that he didn't notice the checker walking towards him.  
All he knew is that he is seeing the future. A beautiful house for him and his family. A perfect husband, a child, and a dog named Steve.  
The furniture will be perfectly furnished. The tiles will be colored black and red, his husband's favorite. The walls will be made of wood, the one Levi really likes- probably redwood. He's not so sure. But the wood is definitely red.  
The lampshades will be so clean, the windows, the tables and the chandelier. Everything will be perfect.

Eren heard the familiar gnashing of teeth.

"Excuse me, are you taking that magazine?"

Suddenly, he grabbed the crowbar equipped on his left thigh and tries to bash the checker's head- he missed. It was so sudden that the checker had a two-second pause before shrieking horribly and pouncing on him.  
Eren immediately ran towards the lined up shelves, decided to pull one and shield himself from the incoming danger.

"THAAT WILL BEEE $5 SIRRRRR! PLEASEE PAYY AT THHE COUUNTEERRRR-" 

Eren braced his incoming death as soon as he heard the furniture cracking, his resolve slowly fading as seconds passed by; the animated corpse furiously trying to claw at him between the shelves.  
He could definitely try and hit the corpse once more with his crowbar but now, he's pained. 

Confused.

He let out a bitter laugh as he saw the sprawled out magazine on the floor.

It says 'Congratulations! You won!'

Its all he've ever wanted. A chance given by Lady luck herself. His most awaited break that is now rendered useless since the world doesn't work that way anymore.

He felt himself breaking, his dreams of normality being shattered by a simple speck of reality.

"SHOPPPLIFTERSH WILLLL BEE PEENAALIZEDD."

Eren heard the sound of windchimes.

"What the hell are you doing?!" A male with black hair and is obviously of Asian descent howled, his knife-helding hand repeatedly stabbing the checker on the head.

Eren felt himself caving in once more. He saw the checker with its head lolling on one side- its blood, brains, and pieces of skull scattered on the floor.

The green eyed male felt the tears escaping from his eyes.

He is screaming. He is crying.

"What the fuck are you doing here Jaeger?! Get your ass out! Now!" Levi is breathing heavily. Sweat drops trickled down his face. Guilt swallowed him whole. His hands were shaking. The same way with his knees. Yet he stood still, hands tightly clutching his swiss knife- ready to attack if it seems fit.

Eren obliged.

The checker on the other hand is laying on the tiled floor, completely immobile and unmoving.

The black haired male ran outside and reunited with his lover who is slumped beside one of the glass doors. He tightly clasped the tanned male's hand and sat beside him. 

"I almost lost you! What are you doing?!" Levi nearly cried and hugged the other male tightly.

"I'm sorry. Im sorry." Eren replied as he buried his face on the nook of Levi's neck.

Levi knew that his lover is crying but he didnt pry. He looked at the people on the magazine covers littered nearby him- all smiling.  
He couldnt do anything but hold his lover, scan the dark horizon glittering with distant stars, dream about the future they'll never have and feel the October breeze caressing their faces.


End file.
